


La vie

by AbbyDeMartel



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa long fic è il racconto dettagliato del sogno che Tristan ha fatto quando era rinchiuso nella cella di villa Mikaelson. Chi segue le mie storie sa che, nella mia ff "I can hear you asking me why", Elijah aveva fatto rinchiudere Tristan, considerandolo colpevole di alcuni omicidi avvenuti a New Orleans. Tristan, di nuovo deluso e abbandonato dal suo Sire, sceglieva di accettare il suo destino e si lasciava andare, abbandonandosi a un sogno di mille anni prima. Questa ff racconterà il suo sogno: a Marsiglia, Elijah trasforma Tristan, ma poi decide di non sacrificare lui e Aurora...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, sceneggiatori, autori e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Capitolo primo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**La vie (capitolo primo)**

_Je vois ainsi cela était ma vie_

_Toutes les erreurs de mon passé_

_Ont renforcé ma vie_

_J’avance seule la tete haute_

_Je ris face à la vie_

_La vie la vie! Je ris face à la vie_

_La vie la vie! Personne ne changera ma vie._

_(“La vie” – Marianne Mirage)_

 

_Tristan non aveva più speranze di essere salvato e non lo desiderava nemmeno._

_Elijah aveva commesso l’ultimo e più terribile abbandono, lo aveva fatto rinchiudere in una segreta di villa Mikaelson e aveva mandato Klaus e Marcel a massacrare i membri della Strix di New Orleans._

_Lui non aveva potuto fare niente per salvarli._

_Aveva affidato con un’ultima telefonata a Madame Angéle la protezione dell’amatissima sorella Aurora e adesso…_

_Adesso poteva anche lasciare che il suo corpo marcisse nella segreta. Il Conte De Martel non sarebbe esistito più per nessuno._

_Tristan chiuse gli occhi, raggomitolato a terra, e la sua mente abbandonò il suo corpo per recarsi in un mondo onirico più felice e sereno, dove tutto sarebbe andato bene._

 

Un raggio del sole del mattino penetrò dalla finestra e raggiunse il volto del giovane Conte addormentato nel suo letto. Tristan De Martel strizzò gli occhi, quasi a volersi liberare dal raggio fastidioso, fece una smorfia, poi si voltò dall’altra parte.

Allungò una mano verso l’altro lato del letto, ma lo trovò freddo e vuoto.

Tristan aprì gli occhi, sorpreso. Si guardò attorno ma, evidentemente, nella sua grande camera da letto, addobbata da arazzi alle pareti, non c’era nessuno.

Possibile che tutto ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente fosse stato soltanto un sogno? Una visione onirica originata dai suoi desideri sempre più ardenti e indecenti?

Ma ben presto le prove concrete del fatto che non era stato tutto un sogno si presentarono ai suoi occhi e ai suoi sensi… stranamente amplificati, come mai prima di allora.

La luce del sole era straordinariamente vivida, quel mattino, e gli aveva ferito gli occhi. Adesso si stava abituando, ma non ricordava di aver mai provato tanto fastidio davanti alla luce solare.

Provava una fame, una fame insaziabile, ma non della solita colazione che i servitori gli avrebbero portato non appena avesse suonato il campanello, lui desiderava… voleva… sì, affondare i denti nella gola di qualcuno e dissetarsi con il caldo sangue che ne sarebbe sgorgato.

Fuori le guardie si stavano addestrando e le loro voci, il nitrito dei cavalli, le urla, i rumori del cozzare di armi e armature, era insolitamente fastidioso.

E poi… c’era del sangue sul letto, il bordo della coperta era macchiato e anche il suo cuscino.

Dunque ciò che ricordava della notte precedente era tutto vero!

Il barbaro venuto dal nord, il tenebroso e affascinante Elijah Mikaelson, aveva finalmente messo da parte la sua recita, buona solo per gli stolti. Lui aveva compreso fin da subito che Elijah e la sua famiglia non erano chi dicevano di essere, bensì dei potenti mostri, delle creature che si nutrivano di sangue umano e che possedevano capacità straordinarie, dei  _vampiri_.

Tristan li aveva osservati, spiati, persino sfidati… ma ciò che aveva bramato fin dal primo istante era stato il barbaro dai capelli scuri, la misteriosa creatura che poteva risucchiare via la sua anima solo fissandolo con quegli occhi neri e scintillanti.

La notte precedente, finalmente, Elijah aveva ceduto ai suoi giochi di seduzione e lo aveva seguito nella sua camera. Tutto ciò che Tristan aveva sognato si era avverato durante quella notte infinita e in modo ancora più appagante e meraviglioso di quanto avesse osato immaginare.

Elijah lo aveva preso in giro, lo aveva irriso scherzosamente con quel suo sorriso beffardo.

“Dunque il piccolo e altezzoso figlio del Conte non disdegna la compagnia dei barbari né quella dei mostri?” gli aveva detto, facendosi tanto vicino a lui da costringerlo contro il muro. Era stato in quel momento che Tristan aveva capito che non era lui a guidare quel gioco, che non era mai stato lui, si era soltanto illuso di farlo. Elijah aveva compreso quello che voleva e aveva aspettato a concederglielo, perché si tormentasse nell’attesa. Tristan avrebbe dovuto sentirsi indignato e offeso, avrebbe dovuto punire quel barbaro arrogante, frustarlo… ma aveva preferito lasciarlo fare, in fondo era quello e solo quello che aveva desiderato fin da subito.

Imprigionato tra il muro di pietra e il corpo forte e muscoloso del barbaro, Tristan aveva sentito le ginocchia tremare, una sensazione nuova per lui: aveva avuto tanti amanti, giovani soldati che aveva posseduto talvolta con violenza e altre volte con maggior delicatezza, fanciulle smaniose che si erano succedute nel suo letto… ma era sempre stato lui a dominare e non aveva mai provato altro che il piacere più o meno intenso dell’atto sessuale.

Con Elijah era diverso, c’era un’emozione nuova che lo divorava e non era soltanto il desiderio, non solo la brama lussuriosa di ciò che stava per accadere. Elijah lo metteva in soggezione e lo faceva sentire fragile e indifeso… assurdo, lui era il figlio del Conte e quello soltanto un barbaro incivile… eppure era così che si sentiva e la cosa peggiore era che  _gli piaceva_  sentirsi così con lui.

Elijah lo aveva baciato, sollevandolo da terra. Aveva premuto la bocca contro la sua e lo aveva esplorato con la lingua, dapprima esitante, poi sempre più audace e indecente, violandogli la bocca e riempiendolo del suo sapore. Mentre lo baciava con sempre maggior passione aveva iniziato a sfilargli i vestiti, le sue eleganti vesti di velluto; lo aveva accarezzato a lungo con voluttà, compiacendosi di passare le sue mani grandi e ruvide sopra la sua pelle delicata, lungo il suo corpo flessuoso e atletico. Poi anche Elijah si era spogliato, strappandosi le vesti di dosso, e il suo corpo mascolino e poderoso si era incollato a quello di Tristan. Il contatto aveva accelerato i battiti del cuore del giovane nobile e gli aveva incendiato il sangue nelle vene, tanto che aveva dovuto sforzarsi non poco per non sospirare e gemere prima del tempo. Oh, certo non avrebbe concesso una simile soddisfazione al barbaro che lo aveva tenuto sulla corda tanto a lungo!

Elijah lo aveva portato di peso sul letto e si era sdraiato su di lui, sovrastandolo con il suo peso e continuando a baciarlo in quel modo sempre più intimo; lo aveva accarezzato fino a fargli perdere il lume della ragione, fino a fargli mordere il labbro inferiore per soffocare i gemiti. Poi, con una gentilezza che Tristan non avrebbe mai sospettato in un uomo simile, gli aveva divaricato le gambe e le aveva accarezzate a lungo prima di iniziare, lentamente, a farsi strada nel suo corpo. Era stato paziente, delicato, attento e premuroso non appena aveva compreso che il ragazzo, tanto insolente, spregiudicato e arrogante, non aveva mai avuto un uomo dentro di sé. Si era mosso con lentezza, aspettando che l’inevitabile dolore divenisse piacere, che il gemito di Tristan, non più trattenuto, si trasformasse in un ansito di godimento, che il giovane corpo del nobile si adattasse al suo. Poi si era spinto con più passione, mentre Tristan si aggrappava alle sue forti spalle e cercava di assecondare i suoi movimenti. Le ondate di piacere si erano succedute sempre più incalzanti, i loro corpi sempre più all’unisono, con il figlio del Conte che, in un insolito sussulto di pudore, nascondeva il volto contro il suo petto per soffocare le grida… fino alla fine, un lungo istante di estasi assoluta seguito da un languido calore nei loro corpi.

Erano ancora stretti l’uno all’altro, sudati e scarmigliati, quando Elijah aveva parlato di nuovo e questa volta il suo tono era stato grave.

“So che non era solo questo che volevi, piccolo Conte” gli aveva detto, fissandolo negli occhi, facendolo annegare nel suo sguardo scuro e penetrante, “ma ti rendi conto di cosa significherà per te quello che mi chiedi?”

“Voglio essere come te” aveva risposto Tristan, ricambiando fieramente lo sguardo, sebbene dentro di sé si sentisse ancora tremare e fremere. “Voglio vivere per sempre ed essere potente come te.”

“L’immortalità non libera dal dolore, anzi, forse lo intensifica” lo aveva messo in guardia Elijah.

“Io sono il figlio del Conte De Martel. Con i poteri delle creature come voi, potrò diventare invincibile e conquistare e governare tutta l’Europa” aveva dichiarato Tristan con arroganza.

Elijah lo aveva guardato con una strana espressione negli occhi, si sarebbe detta forse… cosa? Preoccupazione? Tenerezza? Suvvia, non era possibile…

“Ti trasformerò, se è ciò che vuoi, Tristan De Martel, ma poi avrai bisogno della mia guida per imparare a gestire il tuo potere e io non lascerò che tu ne abusi, sappilo.”

“Io non ho bisogno della guida di nessuno!” aveva protestato Tristan, indignato, ma subito Elijah lo aveva interrotto con un altro bacio e, poi, aveva ripreso a parlare.

“Sono io a crearti, perciò sarò il tuo Sire e non potrai più permetterti di rispondermi così” gli aveva detto.

Tristan non era riuscito a capire se stesse scherzando o meno.

Elijah si era morso il polso e gli aveva fatto bere il suo sangue. Alcune gocce erano cadute sulla coperta e sul cuscino, macchiandoli, come testimonianza di tutto ciò che era accaduto in quella notte. Tristan aveva bevuto quel sangue caldo, ostentando una sicurezza e una forza che non provava realmente e poi… e poi c’era stata la mano di Elijah sul suo collo, un colpo secco, una torsione improvvisa… e il buio.

Finché non si era risvegliato quella mattina, stordito, confuso e domandandosi se non si fosse trattato solo di un sogno, eppure le macchie di sangue sul letto e i suoi sensi gli dicevano che tutto ciò era successo davvero.

Tristan De Martel, adesso, era un vampiro.

Un’ombra si mosse nella camera e il giovane si mise subito all’erta, con tutti i sensi tesi per affrontare il pericolo… ma era soltanto Elijah, il barbaro che lo aveva trasformato. Il suo Sire, aveva detto la notte prima.

 _Non crederà davvero che mi metterò a chiamarlo Vostra Maestà, adesso, vero? Perché può anche scordarselo fin da subito…_  si domandò Tristan, che ancora non aveva capito molto sul legame di sangue e sulla trasformazione.

Elijah aveva in volto un’espressione stanca e, pareva, addolorata.

Guardò a lungo Tristan come se non lo avesse mai visto prima e poi si avvicinò a lui e lo strinse tra le braccia con veemenza.

“Come stai? Avrai bisogno di nutrirti, immagino” gli disse poi, con una premura inaspettata che confuse ancora di più il giovane nobile. “Posso darti il mio sangue, poi ti insegnerò io come cacciare senza uccidere le prede.”

“Senza uccidere? E perché? Potremmo nutrirci dei servitori indisciplinati o dei villici del paese… a cosa servono le loro vite?” replicò il ragazzo, viziato e spocchioso come sempre.

Ma Elijah non perse la pazienza con lui, gli accarezzò la testa e lo strinse di nuovo a sé, prima di offrirgli il polso perché potesse nutrirsi.

“No, Tristan, dovrai imparare ancora molto sull’essere un vampiro, ma non preoccuparti, io sarò con te ogni momento e ti insegnerò, ti guiderò. Sei la mia creatura e ho la responsabilità delle tue azioni” disse, e Tristan restò sorpreso soprattutto da quel tono affettuoso che gli aveva sentito riservare solo a fratelli e sorelle. “Guarda l’anello che ti ho messo al dito ieri notte, dopo averti trasformato: è un anello solare che nostra madre, una potente strega, ha realizzato anni fa per tutti noi. Ne aveva fatti qualcuno in più perché, se lo avessimo perduto, sarebbe stata la fine: un vampiro non può tollerare la luce del sole e morirebbe bruciato. Io ho dato a te uno dei miei, così come Rebekah ha fatto con tua sorella Aurora.”

Tristan si nutriva dal polso di Elijah, ma non perdeva una sola delle sue parole. Sentiva che qualcosa era cambiato nel barbaro rispetto alla notte precedente… ma cosa?

Quella tenerezza sembrava talmente insolita…

**Fine primo capitolo**

 


	2. Capitolo secondo

**La vie (capitolo secondo)**

Dopo che Tristan si fu nutrito, Elijah lo condusse a sedersi accanto a lui sul letto. Continuava a guardarlo con un’espressione pensosa e quasi  _dolce_ , notò Tristan, molto sorpreso.

“Questa notte io ho fatto una scelta molto importante, Tristan, e voglio parlartene perché, in cambio di questa mia decisione, tu dovrai aiutarmi” gli disse.

“Io non  _devo_ fare un bel niente, sono il figlio del Conte e ora anche una creatura potentissima e…” iniziò con arroganza il giovane, ma Elijah lo interruppe.

“Come ti ho già spiegato, le cose sono cambiate e adesso sono io il tuo Sire, tu dipendi da me e dal legame che abbiamo” mise in chiaro il vampiro Originale. Tristan si imbronciò, ma non protestò oltre e Elijah poté proseguire. “Come sai, io e la mia famiglia ci siamo nascosti nel vostro castello per sfuggire a nostro padre, che ci insegue per ucciderci. Abbiamo sperato di poter vivere in pace sotto mentite spoglie per più tempo possibile, ma poi… ci sono stati degli imprevisti.”

Tristan lo ascoltava in silenzio, interessato. A quanto pareva lui e quel barbaro avevano anche altre cose in comune, oltre al legame di sangue che adesso li univa. Elijah aveva un padre folle che voleva sterminare i suoi stessi figli, ma anche il padre di Tristan era un tiranno crudele, che non sfogava la sua malvagità solo contro servitori e popolani, ma anche verso i suoi stessi figli.

Aveva cresciuto con estrema durezza Tristan, picchiandolo e frustandolo per ogni minima debolezza fin da quando era un bambino e, con Aurora, aveva fatto anche di peggio. Per anni l’aveva detestata e tormentata, rimproverandole di continuo di essere l’assassina di sua madre e poi, quando da bimba si era trasformata in una graziosa fanciulla, aveva iniziato ad abusare di lei. Tristan comprendeva benissimo cosa significava avere per padre un mostro.

“Niklaus e, soprattutto, Kol, si sono lasciati andare a intemperanze e massacri nei villaggi e, così facendo, hanno attirato l’attenzione di nostro padre. Kol è arrivato al punto di pugnalare il nostro fratello maggiore, Finn, che lo rimproverava e cercava di tenerlo a freno” continuò a raccontare Elijah, con amarezza. “Ho dovuto pugnalare Kol e adesso sia lui sia Finn dormono in un sarcofago nelle segrete del vostro castello, ma ormai era tardi, il folle Mikael era già sulle nostre tracce. Sapevamo che nel giro di due notti al massimo sarebbe stato qui.”

“Vuoi dirmi che presto arriverà un vampiro pazzo a devastare il nostro castello? Che lo avete attirato su di noi?” reagì stizzito Tristan, pensando che, tutto sommato, la sua famiglia non era poi tanto anormale se confrontata ai Mikaelson…

“No, non verrà qui. Ho architettato un piano per salvare me e i miei familiari e, in un primo tempo, avrebbe dovuto coinvolgere anche te e tua sorella Aurora” rivelò Elijah.

Il giovane nobile gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di collera ma, vedendo l’espressione sofferente del vampiro Originale, si trattenne e decise di starlo ad ascoltare.

“Siete stati trasformati e, senza volerlo, Niklaus ha trasformato anche il vostro servitore Lucien. Avevo pianificato di soggiogare lui, te e Aurora, facendovi credere di essere Niklaus, Rebekah e me” confessò. Il suo tono, adesso, era pieno di dolore e rimorso. “Dovevo salvare la mia famiglia ad ogni costo, capisci? Lo capisci? Tu non faresti lo stesso per tua sorella?”

“Non posso saperlo, visto che non ho ancora compreso cosa  _tu_  abbia fatto alla mia famiglia” replicò Tristan, gelido.

“Non ho potuto… dopo averti trasformato, stanotte, avrei dovuto anche soggiogare te e Aurora e spingervi a fuggire insieme a Lucien, credendo di essere i Mikaelson” riprese il vampiro. “In questo modo nostro padre avrebbe inseguito voi per tutto il mondo e noi saremmo stati in salvo. Eppure… non ho potuto. Quando ti ho avuto tra le mie braccia, quando ti ho posseduto e stretto a me, non sono riuscito a sacrificarti, non ne ho avuto la forza. Questa notte, dopo che ti sei addormentato, sono penetrato nella stanza di una coppia di nobili, dei signorotti odiosi che avevano umiliato Rebekah e… ho trasformato e soggiogato loro. Sono stati loro a fuggire con Lucien, credendosi i Mikaelson. Adesso Mikael seguirà le loro tracce e noi saremo salvi, ma lo sarete anche tu e tua sorella.”

La rivelazione aveva colto Tristan di sorpresa. Il barbaro aveva cambiato idea, aveva deciso di sacrificare una coppia di sconosciuti e risparmiare lui e Aurora a causa della notte che avevano trascorso insieme… allora quella notte aveva significato qualcosa anche per Elijah e non solo per lui!

Il giovane figlio del Conte, però, non volle mostrare il suo turbamento e continuò a ostentare una certa indignazione.

“Comprendo” disse, laconico. “E, di grazia, cosa chiederesti adesso in cambio del tuo gesto di magnanimità?”

“Soltanto di poter restare a vivere nel vostro castello, come abbiamo fatto finora” rispose Elijah, con gli occhi neri che fissavano ardenti Tristan e lo incatenavano alla sua volontà, non per compulsione ma per una vera attrazione che scorreva impetuosa tra loro. “Chiedo di non essere tradito, che tu non riveli il nostro segreto, che adesso è comunque anche il tuo. Potrei soggiogarti per costringerti a farlo, ma non voglio. Desidero che tu, come ho fatto io, scelga consapevolmente di aiutare me e la mia famiglia.”

Il sangue scorreva più veloce nelle vene del giovane, il cuore batteva come impazzito mentre il suo viso era a pochi centimetri da quello di Elijah. Avrebbe voluto mostrarsi superiore, distaccato. Avrebbe voluto concedere quella grazia ai Mikaelson facendola pesare, come una concessione graziosa e misericordiosa da parte di un sovrano… ma non poteva. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era che, se avesse accettato, Elijah sarebbe rimasto a vivere nel castello accanto a lui, per sempre; che avrebbero governato assieme su Marsiglia e magari sull’intera Francia, unendo i loro straordinari poteri. Che sarebbe appartenuto a quell’uomo che lo affascinava e incatenava la sua anima e il suo cuore solo con uno sguardo o con il tocco di una mano…

“E sia, avrete la protezione dei De Martel” disse allora Tristan, cercando di dominare l’emozione che lo stava invadendo sempre più tumultuosamente, “ma, per farlo, prima dovremo compiere un’altra azione, un’azione che assicurerà sia a voi che a me e a mia sorella una pace duratura e una vita serena.”

Dopo una breve pausa ad effetto, Tristan proseguì, indurendo lo sguardo.

“Dovremo uccidere mio padre. Il Conte De Martel è un mostro né più né meno di tuo padre, anche lui ha fatto scempio dei suoi figli in vari modi, fin dai tempi della fanciullezza. E finché sarà lui a governare, voi non sarete comunque al sicuro. La mia protezione non sarà sufficiente fino a quando non sarò io l’unico e il solo Conte De Martel.”

Leggendo rabbia e dolore negli occhi azzurri di Tristan, Elijah comprese che anche lui aveva sofferto molto a causa di suo padre. Non volle indagare oltre, il ragazzo si sarebbe confidato con lui se e quando lo avesse voluto, tuttavia appoggiò il suo piano omicida.

“Avrai il mio aiuto e il mio appoggio” promise. “Ma, dopo questo, non ci saranno altri delitti. Come ti ho già detto, dovrò educarti e addestrarti a usare il tuo nuovo potere nel giusto modo, senza abusarne e senza compiacersene. Non voglio creare un nuovo Kol…”

Il cuore di Tristan batté ancora più veloce. In qualche misterioso modo, l’idea di lasciarsi addestrare e guidare dall’affascinante barbaro lo seduceva, lo eccitava.

“Non sarò come quel volgare assassino” ribatté, con una smorfietta disgustata sul volto. “Stai parlando con un nobile, non con un villico qualunque…”

Il fare altezzoso di Tristan accese la brama di Elijah, che sentì un fuoco ardergli dentro fino a consumarlo.

“Oh, ma a quanto pare il piccolo nobile non disdegna una certa intimità con i barbari” disse, con voce roca.

Afferrò Tristan per le braccia e lo rovesciò sul letto, sovrastandolo col suo corpo e strappandogli l’elegante veste da camera. Quando i morbidi tessuti di velluto furono a terra, anche Elijah si denudò e incollò il suo corpo poderoso a quello liscio e atletico del ragazzo. La sua bocca famelica trovò quella di lui e la divorò con baci sempre più profondi e intimi, mentre ogni fibra del suo essere bramava una fusione totale. Tristan accolse con passione e desiderio i baci di Elijah che si facevano ad ogni istante più intensi, fremette sentendo la bocca di lui dappertutto, le carezze più audaci e indecenti. Il suo gemito quando il suo Sire lo penetrò con vigore divenne un grido liberatorio e il figlio del Conte assecondò le spinte frenetiche e impetuose di Elijah fino ad annullarsi totalmente in lui in un’estasi di assoluto piacere.

Questo primo amplesso impetuoso non bastò, tuttavia, a soddisfare il desiderio di entrambi. Dopo qualche momento per riprendere fiato, con i corpi nudi ancora allacciati, Elijah riprese a baciare Tristan, dapprima con lentezza e poi con sempre maggior intensità. Ancora una volta fu su di lui, ancora una volta si fece largo nel suo corpo flessuoso e levigato, ma con minore foga, con minor impeto, cercando, questa volta, di prolungare al massimo il piacere e godendo di ogni singolo istante, fino a perdersi con lui in un oceano di passione.

Finalmente appagati e sazi l’uno dell’altro, i due amanti poterono stringersi in un abbraccio caldo e confortevole e, mentre Tristan ansimava ancora, disfatto e vinto, sul petto del suo Sire, Elijah gli accarezzava i riccioli umidi di sudore, chiedendosi come potesse essere avvenuto un simile fatto, cosa avesse di speciale quel ragazzo arrogante e altezzoso per farlo sentire così sereno accanto a lui. Non aveva più provato una tale pace da quando era diventato vampiro e adesso, con Tristan tra le braccia, un languore dolcissimo vinceva le sue membra e placava il suo cuore tempestoso.

Aveva compiuto la scelta giusta, per la sua famiglia e per se stesso. Mikael avrebbe dato la caccia a due nobili spocchiosi e a un servo traditore, mentre lui, Niklaus e Rebekah avrebbero goduto dei privilegi della vita alla Corte di Marsiglia. E lui, Elijah, sarebbe stato al fianco del suo giovane amante, guidandolo a diventare una creatura superiore, un vampiro illuminato…

Tristan poteva percepire i pensieri e i sentimenti del suo Creatore e sentiva il cuore riempirsi di una gioia mai conosciuta in passato. Quel barbaro era arrivato alla sua Corte per stravolgergli la vita, ma adesso comprendeva di non aver mai realmente vissuto prima di conoscerlo, prima di essere da lui trasformato, prima di diventare la sua creatura e il suo amante. Nemmeno la prospettiva di liberarsi del padre folle e crudele, nemmeno la consapevolezza del potere e della grandezza che avrebbe raggiunto potevano uguagliare la completa serenità che provava nel trovarsi tra le braccia forti e sicure di Elijah.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma tutto ciò che davvero bramava era lì nel letto insieme a lui. Appartenere a Elijah era diventato in poco tempo lo scopo ultimo della sua intera esistenza.

**Fine secondo capitolo**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**La Vie (capitolo terzo)**

Tristan si era appostato dietro la porta della stanza di Aurora e attendeva il padre che, come quasi tutte le notti, sarebbe giunto ubriaco per abusare turpemente della figlia.

Questa volta, però, le cose sarebbero andate in modo ben diverso: Aurora era al sicuro nella camera di Rebekah, sotto la sua protezione, mentre il Conte si sarebbe trovato davanti il figlio pronto a vendicare l’onore della sorella e tutte le sofferenze patite per anni da entrambi.

Quando l’uomo entrò nella camera in penombra, sulle prime, ancora stordito per le tante coppe di vino bevute, rimase spiazzato nel trovarsi davanti Tristan e, per qualche istante, pensò addirittura di aver sbagliato stanza. In breve tempo, però, la collera fece dissolvere i fumi dell’alcool e un sorriso perfido si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

“Oh, ecco quel fallito di mio figlio. Hai forse smarrito la strada verso le tue stanze?” lo irrise.

“Attendevo voi, padre” rispose Tristan, gelido. “Non avete più diritto di me di trovarvi qui, ma la mia motivazione è di certo più nobile della vostra. Per troppi anni io e mia sorella abbiamo subito la vostra follia e adesso pagherete per tutto ciò che ci avete fatto.”

“E chi me la farà pagare, tu, forse?” sghignazzò il Conte, sfoderando la spada. “Sei sempre stato un incapace e non mi fai paura. Vuoi batterti con me? Allora fatti avanti, codardo!”

“Non mi sporcherò le mani con il vostro sangue maledetto” replicò il giovane.

Con la rapidità e la forza che i suoi nuovi poteri di vampiro gli conferivano, Tristan afferrò l’indegno padre, lo sbatté contro un muro e, con un movimento fulmineo, gli spezzò il collo.

Il cadavere dell’uomo ricadde a terra e Tristan gli rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante, per poi volgersi verso l’interno della stanza. Elijah uscì dall’ombra e si avvicinò a lui.

“Se vuoi, puoi dire a tuo fratello e a tua sorella di nutrirsi del suo sangue prima di sbarazzarci di questo fetido cadavere” disse, imperturbabile. “Io mi nutrirò altrimenti. Non voglio più che il sangue corrotto di questo mostro scorra nel mio corpo.”

“Lo riferirò a Niklaus e Rebekah” replicò Elijah. “Tuttavia, Tristan, anche se non vorrai nutrirti di lui… beh, non potrai evitare che il suo sangue scorra anche nelle tue vene. Dopotutto sei suo figlio.”

Tristan scosse con decisione il capo e si avvicinò a Elijah, fissandolo negli occhi. Quello sguardo che, fino a pochi attimi prima, era implacabile e freddo come il ghiaccio, adesso pareva quasi timido e insicuro.

“No, non voglio più pensare a me come al figlio di quel mostro” disse, deciso. “Hai detto che tu mi hai trasformato con il tuo sangue, che un legame ci unisce, che d’ora in poi mi guiderai e mi addestrerai a diventare un vampiro… Ecco, è  _questo_  che voglio. Voglio essere la tua creatura, nata grazie a te, educata da te e… legata a te per sempre.”

Le parole appassionate di Tristan colpirono Elijah fino in fondo al cuore.

“Sei certo di quello che dici? Tristan, io…”

“Ovviamente resterò il Conte De Martel, anzi, adesso sarò io a governare questa Corte. Ma non voglio mai più considerarmi figlio di quell’uomo infame. Sono una creatura diversa adesso, la  _tua_ creatura. E la prima cosa che farò, con il privilegio che mi conferisce il mio appena acquisito titolo di Conte, sarà quello di elevare a un rango nobiliare te e la tua famiglia, così che tu potrai governare al mio fianco” riprese Tristan. Sentiva un insolito turbamento agitargli l’animo mentre parlava così, ma voleva spiegarsi con Elijah… finché era ancora in grado di farlo, ipnotizzato com’era dalle iridi scure di lui. “Insieme domineremo su Marsiglia e non solo, io sono certo che, con il tuo aiuto e il tuo consiglio, presto potremo governare l’intera Francia e…”

Elijah non lo lasciò terminare. Con un braccio lo allacciò alla vita e lo attirò a sé, premendo la bocca su quella di lui. Lo baciò con intensità, lungamente e profondamente, perdendosi nel suo sapore e nel suo respiro tiepido. Continuando a baciarlo, lo sollevò tra le braccia e lo condusse sul letto di Aurora, dove lo depose, baciandolo e accarezzandolo mentre lo spogliava e si liberava delle proprie vesti. Quando furono entrambi completamente nudi, fece aderire il suo corpo a quello del giovane, bramando un contatto sempre più intimo e godendo del tepore della sua pelle. Si insinuò delicatamente dentro di lui, iniziando poi a muoversi con spinte lente e profonde, portando Tristan a seguire i propri movimenti, volendo prolungare il piacere il più a lungo possibile. I gemiti e gli ansiti dei due amanti si confusero in uno solo, mentre insieme giungevano alla totalità dell’estasi, perdendosi l’uno nell’altro come frammenti di infinito che diventavano una sola essenza. Il Creatore e la sua creatura erano adesso un unico fremito di vita e di passione e non desideravano nient’altro, l’universo attorno a loro sbiadiva e scompariva davanti all’ardore della loro unione.

Dopo l’amore, rimasero allacciati l’uno all’altro, mentre Elijah gli accarezzava i capelli e lo baciava sulla fronte e sulle guance.

“Nessuno si nutrirà del sangue di tuo padre, Tristan” gli disse, dopo un lungo istante di riflessione. “Questo alimenterebbe i sospetti che già esistono sulla mia famiglia. Ritengo che la cosa migliore da fare sia deporre il cadavere ai piedi dello scalone principale, così che siano le guardie a trovarlo. Penseranno che sia caduto accidentalmente e si sia spezzato il collo. Tuo padre era ubriaco, non è così?”

“Sì, lo era” rispose Tristan e un lampo d’ira gli attraversò lo sguardo. “Si ubriacava quasi tutte le notti e poi entrava in camera di mia sorella e…”

Elijah lo strinse più forte a sé.

“Non potrà più farle del male, adesso. Sai, posso comprendere benissimo la tua collera. Nostro padre è un mostro che vuole la morte dei suoi figli, ma non ha mai tentato di fare qualcosa di simile a Rebekah. Se solo si fosse avvicinato a lei con quelle intenzioni io e Niklaus lo avremmo fatto a pezzi già da molto tempo!”

Le parole del suo Sire calmarono il giovane Conte. Era così rassicurante sentirsi compreso e accettato, avere qualcuno accanto che lo appoggiava. Per anni si era dovuto imporre di essere forte, di non mostrare la minima fragilità, aveva cercato di proteggere Aurora e di confortarla senza pensare al proprio dolore, non poteva permetterselo… ma, in fondo, anche lui era solo un ragazzo. Ora sarebbe stato tutto diverso: lui non era più fragile, era un vampiro potentissimo e al suo fianco c’era Elijah ad indicargli la giusta strada e a sostenerlo nei momenti difficili.

“Allora dovremo mettere il cadavere in fondo allo scalone” disse, approvando il piano del suo Sire. “Nei prossimi giorni farò organizzare un funerale solenne, inviterò tutte le più alte cariche per rendere omaggio alla sua salma. Quel mostro non merita nulla del genere, ma è ciò che ci si attende alla morte di un nobile…”

 

Due giorni dopo, il Conte e la Contessa De Martel presenziavano alle esequie del padre, ostentando un dolore che erano ben lontani dal provare. La salma era rimasta esposta perché nobili e popolani potessero renderle omaggio e c’era stata una fila lunghissima di persone, ma nessuno era veramente affranto per la perdita di quel nobile malvagio e corrotto. La sua crudeltà con i servitori e con la gente del popolo era ben nota, ma anche tra le famiglie aristocratiche il Conte De Martel era considerato un uomo meschino e perverso. Aveva più volte umiliato pubblicamente i nobili di rango inferiore al suo, aveva insidiato le mogli dei suoi vassalli e spesso si era adoperato per far cadere in disgrazia chi avrebbe potuto offuscare il suo potere. A Marsiglia la morte del Conte era stata accolta con sollievo, sebbene si temesse che il figlio Tristan avrebbe potuto ricalcare le orme del perfido padre.

Il funerale fu seguito da un banchetto al quale parteciparono tutte le famiglie più in vista di Marsiglia, in onore del nuovo Conte De Martel. In molti si stupirono quando videro che Tristan aveva riservato i posti d’onore al suo fianco a Elijah, Klaus e Rebekah: essi sedevano alla destra del nuovo Conte mentre la Contessa stava alla sua sinistra.

“Signori, come nuovo Conte De Martel vi porgo i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti per aver partecipato alle esequie del mio signor padre” disse il giovane, rivolgendosi ai suoi ospiti. “Immagino che molti di voi si staranno chiedendo per quale motivo i posti d’onore siano riservati a una famiglia che non conoscete. Ebbene, sappiate che il mio primo atto quale nuovo Conte sarà quello di conferire il titolo di Barone a Elijah e Niklaus Mikaelson e di Baronessa alla loro sorella Rebekah.”

Un coro di mormorii accolse le parole di Tristan, mentre perfino i Mikaelson apparivano sorpresi da quell’inaspettato annuncio.

“Il mio signor padre ha governato questa Corte in modo tirannico, non c’è motivo di nasconderlo, ma è mia intenzione mutare in meglio le cose e in questo sarò aiutato dal consiglio e dall’appoggio dei Baroni Mikaelson” riprese Tristan, ignorando gli sguardi ostili dei nobili più in vista che non accettavano di essere scavalcati da degli sconosciuti. Tuttavia la decisione del nuovo Conte non poteva essere messa in discussione e, seppur di malavoglia, l’aristocrazia marsigliese dovette accettare l’affronto.

“Per dare inizio al nuovo corso del mio governo, domani stesso io, la Contessa mia sorella e i Baroni Mikaelson sfileremo in corteo per le strade della città, per farci conoscere dai nostri sudditi” annunciò Tristan, sconvolgendo ancora di più gli altezzosi ospiti. “Sappiate che molte cose cambieranno: in questa Corte la nobiltà di sangue sarà considerata soltanto se accompagnata da cultura, eleganza e lungimiranza ed è per questo motivo che ho elevato ad un rango nobiliare i Baroni Mikaelson.”

Tristan fece scorrere lentamente lo sguardo su tutti i presenti e poi riprese a parlare.

“I miei consiglieri dovranno essere persone superiori, raffinate e illuminate e questa Corte dovrà distinguersi in tutta Europa per eleganza e cultura. Questa sarà la nuova linea del governo dei De Martel.”

Gli aristocratici presenti al banchetto reagirono in diversi modi: alcuni erano scandalizzati e indignati mentre altri si sentivano compiaciuti, ritenendo di avere la giusta dose di classe, finezza e ambizione che il Conte auspicava per i suoi più fedeli cortigiani. Tristan incontrò lo sguardo di Elijah che gli sorrise, evidentemente orgoglioso delle scelte che stava compiendo.

Quella notte, mentre erano stretti l’uno all’altro nel letto del giovane Conte, Elijah lo baciò a lungo e lo guardò con affetto e ammirazione, come non aveva mai fatto prima.

“Sono veramente fiero di te, Tristan” gli disse. “Ogni giorno di più riconosco in te il vampiro signorile, colto ed equilibrato che sapevo potevi diventare; ogni giorno di più ti sento come la mia creatura…”

Il cuore di Tristan pareva impazzito, palpitava freneticamente per la gioia di vedere tutti i suoi desideri realizzarsi l’uno dopo l’altro: era diventato il Conte De Martel, liberandosi del crudele padre, e adesso aveva conquistato non solo l’amore, ma anche la stima e il rispetto di Elijah.

“E io sono lieto di poter condividere con te il governo di questa Corte, che sotto la nostra guida diventerà prestigiosa, raffinata e elitaria, un faro che illumini le altre Corti europee e una meta ambita per i migliori intellettuali e artisti” mormorò il giovane Conte, con gli occhi azzurri che splendevano scintillanti.

 _E di essere la tua creatura, di appartenere a te solo, adesso e per sempre,_ pensò senza osare dirlo.

Poi si perse tra le braccia del suo Sire, nei suoi baci e nelle sue carezze, donandogli totalmente il suo corpo per essere veramente un’unica cosa con lui, respirando il suo respiro e giungendo alla vetta del piacere, finalmente sereno, pacificato, consapevole di possedere tutto ciò che aveva sempre bramato e ancora di più.

La vita insieme a Elijah sarebbe stata un susseguirsi di giorni perfetti e incantevoli.

 **Fine capitolo terzo**   


	4. Capitolo quarto

**La Vie (capitolo quarto)**

La sfilata del Conte e della Contessa De Martel, accompagnati dai Baroni Mikaelson, per le strade di Marsiglia fu un trionfo. La gente, che pur conosceva le intemperanze del giovane Tristan, era comunque felice per la scomparsa del crudele Conte e sperava che il governo del figlio sarebbe stato più saggio e benevolo.

I nobili avevano criticato moltissimo la scelta di Tristan di farsi vedere dal popolino, ma il ragazzo aveva fatto di testa sua e pareva aver avuto ragione. La maggioranza della popolazione si era riunita per le strade dove sfilava il corteo e applaudiva, lanciava fiori ed esultava al passaggio dei nuovi governanti. Anche la presenza di Aurora e Rebekah, bellissime e con radiosi sorrisi dipinti sul volto, contribuiva a rassicurare la gente che vedeva le due nobildonne come angeli che non avrebbero mai potuto fare del male a nessuno.

Il corteo, dunque, fu un vero successo, tanto che Tristan e Aurora poterono addirittura fermare le loro cavalcature al centro della piazza principale e scendere da cavallo per parlare direttamente con il popolo. Le guardie si misero subito all’erta, ma non ci fu bisogno del loro intervento. Le persone si disposero spontaneamente in cerchio attorno al Conte e alla Contessa e ascoltarono incantati ciò che Tristan aveva da dire.

“Miei sudditi, io e mia sorella, la Contessa Aurora, vogliamo salutarvi e annunciarvi che, da oggi in poi, il governo della Corte di Marsiglia sarà nelle nostre mani” dichiarò, con gli occhi scintillanti di fierezza. “Sarà un governo illuminato, che farà della nostra Corte la più ricca, colta e raffinata di tutta Europa.”

Alla fine del discorso, Tristan chinò leggermente la testa in segno di saluto ai suoi sudditi e Aurora fece un graziosissimo inchino. La popolazione esplose in nuovi applausi e grida di giubilo e, alla fine di tutto, i Conti De Martel e i Mikaelson ritornarono al castello molto soddisfatti.

Ma qualche abitante del villaggio vicino non si era lasciato affascinare dalle parole e dall’eleganza dei nuovi governanti. Maurice e un suo amico, Philippe, vivevano in uno dei piccoli paesi in cui Kol e Klaus avevano mietuto il maggior numero di vittime ed entrambi avevano perso moglie e figlie a causa dei vampiri.

Erano convinti che i Mikaelson fossero dei mostri e che anche il Conte De Martel fosse come loro, o comunque che li proteggesse, e volevano vendicarsi.

Il giorno dopo, Elijah e Tristan erano andati nel bosco, senza le guardie del corpo del Conte, completamente soli in una radura. Tristan era molto abile con le armi, ma aveva chiesto a Elijah di addestrarlo anche nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Il vampiro Originale e la sua creatura, dunque, si stavano affrontando ed Elijah insegnava a Tristan come sorprendere l’avversario, parare qualsiasi colpo, essere più veloce e astuto di chiunque.

Ogni tanto qualcuno di quegli assalti finiva in un abbraccio e un bacio appassionato, ai quali Tristan si sottraeva ridendo.

“Non sei molto professionale, maestro” diceva, prendendo affettuosamente in giro Elijah, ma il suo cuore rideva come la sua bocca e lui si sentiva perfettamente felice.

Ad un certo punto, però, Maurice e Philippe sbucarono dalla foresta nella radura, con espressioni truci sul volto e armati di bastoni, forconi e zappe.

“Che cosa volete?” chiese loro Tristan, indignato.

“Che cosa vogliamo? E’ molto semplice, principino” ringhiò Maurice, avanzando verso i due con il forcone puntato contro il Conte De Martel. “Vogliamo vendicarci.”

“Vendicarvi di cosa?�

“Di ciò che i mostri che ospitate hanno fatto alle nostre mogli e alle nostre figlie!” rispose l’uomo, sputando per terra e rivolgendo a Tristan e Elijah uno sguardo colmo di odio e disgusto.

“Non osare avvicinarti al tuo signore o al Barone Mikaelson, villico!” ordinò Tristan, con un lampo di collera negli occhi.

La sfida di Tristan, però, servì soltanto a far infuriare ancora di più i due uomini.

“Il mio signore? Il Barone Mikaelson?” sghignazzò Philippe. “Sei ancora più pazzo di quel pazzo di tuo padre se hai concesso un titolo nobiliare a quella famiglia di mostri, a quelle creature abominevoli che si nutrono delle nostre mogli e dei nostri figli!”

“Come ti permetti, bifolco? Ti farò pentire amaramente delle tue parole!” reagì il giovane Conte.

Maurice, in preda alla collera, raccolse da terra un sasso e lo lanciò contro di lui. Tristan, con la sua velocità, avrebbe potuto scansarlo facilmente, ma lasciò che la pietra gli sfiorasse il volto, procurandogli un taglio sulla guancia che si rimarginò immediatamente.

“Cosa… il sasso ti ha colpito, ma la ferita si è richiusa da sola?” esclamò Philippe.

“Ma certo, perché anche lui è un mostro come il suo amico!” disse Maurice al compagno. “Massacriamoli entrambi, avanti, cosa aspettiamo? Sono demoni, creature dell’Inferno, rimandiamoli dove devono stare!”

I due si fecero avanti brandendo le loro rozze armi. Tristan aspettava solo quel momento per poter sfogare su di loro la sua indignazione e, con un sorriso di trionfo sulle labbra, si preparò all’attacco. Elijah, però, lo fermò afferrandolo per un braccio.

“Aspetta, Tristan, non dare loro ciò che vogliono. Noi non siamo mostri e non dobbiamo comportarci come tali” gli disse. Poi si rivolse ai due uomini. “Andatevene e lasciateci in pace. Nessuno di noi ha fatto del male alle vostre famiglie e non vogliamo fare del male a voi. Tornate alle vostre case e dimenticheremo questo spiacevole incidente.”

“Ma lo senti come parla questo? Ci prende in giro!”

“Facciamoli a pezzi tutti e due e il mondo sarà un posto migliore!”

“Non vogliamo uccidervi, ma ci difenderemo, se sarà necessario” li mise in guardia Elijah, per l’ultima volta.

Per tutta risposta, Philippe scagliò il bastone contro di lui, colpendolo ad una gamba. Maurice, invece, aveva quasi raggiunto Tristan con un colpo di forcone.

Non era più il caso di temporeggiare. Elijah e Tristan si scagliarono sui due uomini e il vampiro Originale spezzò il collo a Philippe, mentre il giovane Conte azzannava Maurice alla gola e si nutriva avidamente del suo sangue.

“Sarai tu a finire all’Inferno, villico!” rise Tristan, con le labbra sporche del sangue dell’uomo. Ma Elijah non voleva questa violenza, gli strappò la vittima dalle braccia e spezzò il collo anche a Maurice, uccidendolo.

“Perché lo hai fatto?” reagì Tristan, indignato. “Sono stati loro ad aggredirci e a insultarci! Avresti dovuto lasciar fare a me: ci saremmo nutriti di loro e poi li avrei torturati fino a costringerli a chiederci perdono in ginocchio per la loro audacia. Solo dopo averli visti in ginocchio, piegati e straziati, avrei concesso loro la grazia di una morte misericordiosa. Non meritavano la tua pietà!”

Elijah si chinò a terra, strappò un lembo della camicia di uno dei due cadaveri, poi si avvicinò a Tristan e gli ripulì le labbra dal sangue. Prese con dolce fermezza il giovane per le spalle e lo fissò negli occhi mentre gli parlava con grande serietà.

“Non è stata pietà, la mia. Non mi importava di loro, è di te che mi importa.”

“Che dici? Non capisco…”

“L’ho fatto per due motivi: proteggere te e la mia famiglia e non permettere che ti abbassassi al livello del mostro che loro ti accusavano di essere” spiegò Elijah, in tono grave.

“Mi avevano infamato e hanno tentato di colpirmi, meritavano di soffrire!” replicò Tristan, ancora profondamente offeso.

“Ho rinchiuso Kol in un sarcofago nelle segrete del tuo castello per impedirgli di sfogarsi come una bestia nei villaggi. I suoi massacri avrebbero potuto richiamare l’attenzione di qualcuno e saremmo stati tutti in pericolo” riprese il vampiro, calmo. “Non potevo lasciare che tu facessi lo stesso. Così, invece, sembrerà che quei due siano stati attaccati da qualche animale feroce nella foresta… anzi, probabilmente lupi e cani selvatici faranno il lavoro per noi, sbranando i corpi. Adesso siamo i governanti di questa Corte, ricordi? Non dobbiamo rischiare che qualcuno scopra la nostra vera natura e ci creda dei mostri perché non è questo che siamo: noi siamo creature superiori che renderanno la Corte di Marsiglia un luogo privilegiato e un esempio per l’Europa intera. Non è questo che hai detto ai tuoi sudditi?”

Tristan non disse niente, soggiogato dalle parole del suo Sire e dal suo sguardo che lo faceva sentire amato, accettato e protetto. Non aveva mai provato una sensazione così dolce e intensa…

“E, siccome siamo entrambe creature superiori, noi non aggrediamo la gente, non uccidiamo, non ci nutriamo come bestie” proseguì Elijah, mentre le sue mani scendevano lungo le braccia di Tristan e andavano ad allacciarsi sulla sua schiena. “Dobbiamo bere sangue umano per sopravvivere e mantenere le forze, ma possiamo farlo senza togliere la vita a nessuno e tu lo sai bene. Non è così, Tristan? Non avrei mai permesso che tu ti comportassi da animale, come faceva Kol: tu sei un nobile, sei la mia creatura, sei un giovane dalle enormi potenzialità. E’ questo ciò che voglio per te.”

Nessuno aveva mai parlato così a Tristan, nessuno aveva mai creduto in lui.

Per la prima volta il giovane Conte si sentiva totalmente accolto e amato… e proprio da colui che rappresentava tutto il suo universo. Il suo Sire, il suo mentore, il suo amante.

Quando Elijah lo strinse a sé per baciarlo, Tristan dischiuse le labbra concedendo tutto se stesso a quel bacio che lo riempiva di forza ed energia, molto più di quanto avesse fatto il sangue dell’uomo poco prima. Perduto nella felicità e nella completezza che provava tra le braccia del suo Sire, lasciò che Elijah lo spingesse contro un albero, sollevandolo da terra. Si avvinghiò alle spalle possenti del vampiro Originale mentre i loro abiti scivolavano a terra e i loro corpi si cercavano, frementi. Il ventre di Tristan si mosse verso quello di Elijah e l’uomo gli divaricò le gambe e si insinuò tra le sue cosce, sentendosi accolto e accettato dalla sua carne più intima. Si seppellì dentro di lui e si spinse sempre più a fondo, mentre i loro ansiti e gemiti riempivano il bosco, finché entrambi non giunsero all’apice, in un lungo spasimo di voluttà.

Elijah, poi, baciò a lungo e dolcemente Tristan, accarezzandogli la schiena. Si rivestì e aiutò il giovane Conte a fare lo stesso, con una tenera premura che riempì il cuore di entrambi. Gli accarezzò il volto sudato, le guance piene e arrossate, i capelli scompigliati.

“Tutto quello che hai annunciato al tuo popolo si avvererà, Tristan” gli disse, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue. “Sarai un governante illuminato e la Corte di Marsiglia diverrà il luogo di ritrovo dei più grandi artisti e intellettuali… e io sarò al tuo fianco e mi renderai ogni giorno più orgoglioso e fiero di averti come compagno.”

Tristan era sopraffatto dal turbamento e dall’amore che provava sempre più ardentemente per Elijah. Nascose il viso contro il petto del suo amante, per un sussulto di pudore, per non mostrargli quanto fosse turbato dalle sue parole, e un lungo abbraccio li unì, concludendo nella maniera più perfetta quella giornata che aveva visto tanti accadimenti ed emozioni.

Niente poteva scalfire la gioia di Tristan De Martel quando si trovava tra le braccia del suo Sire.

**Fine quarto capitolo**


	5. Capitolo quinto

**La vie (capitolo quinto)**

La voce che la Corte di Marsiglia accoglieva e patrocinava artisti, intellettuali e poeti si era diffusa per tutta la Francia e oltre e molti accorrevano al castello del Conte De Martel, sperando di ottenere favori e privilegi grazie alla propria arte.

Al banchetto di quella sera, Tristan si avvicinò ad Elijah con il volto arrossato dall’emozione e gli occhi brillanti.

“Hai visto? Alla nostra tavola siedono i più grandi e famosi intellettuali e artisti della Francia, questa sera” mormorò, pieno di orgoglio. “Una tale magnificenza non si trova nemmeno nella Corte reale!”

“Hai ragione, ma è tutto merito tuo” sorrise Elijah di rimando. “Sei stato tu a trasformare questa Corte. Sotto la guida di tuo padre era un covo di intrighi e malvagità mentre adesso sta diventando un modello per tutta l’Europa.”

Tristan arrossì.

“E’ stato anche grazie ai tuoi consigli, ma sono lieto che non ami ricordarmelo” ammise. “Comunque la Corte di Marsiglia è anche tua, lo sai, la stiamo governando insieme.”

Elijah gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo strinse per un istante a sé. Avrebbe desiderato baciarlo, ma sapeva bene di non poterlo fare davanti a tutti. Avrebbe dovuto trattenersi fino a quella notte, nell’intimità della loro camera…

“Tuo fratello Niklaus non sembra molto a suo agio” disse poi Tristan, con un mezzo sorriso. “Gli artisti lo infastidiscono?”

“Oh, no, anzi, so che sarebbe suo desiderio dedicarsi alla pittura” rispose il vampiro Originale. “Il problema non sono gli artisti, temo che sia quel poeta che non ha fatto che declamare versi in onore di Rebekah. Spero vivamente che Niklaus si terrà a freno e non gli spezzerà il collo…”

“Posso comprendere la sua gelosia e il suo istinto di protezione verso la sorella minore” replicò Tristan. “Anch’io, per anni, ho cercato di difendere Aurora da damerini e bifolchi che le si avvicinavano per un unico scopo… adesso, però, non mi dispiace vedere quel pittore chiaramente affascinato da lei. Dice di volerle fare un ritratto… se avesse intenzioni serie e se anche lei provasse affetto per lui, potrei anche conferirgli un titolo nobiliare e concedergli la mano di mia sorella.”

“Purtroppo Niklaus non possiede la tua lungimiranza, pertanto sarà mia cura tenerlo d’occhio” disse Elijah, con un sorriso beffardo.

Al banchetto seguì uno sfarzoso ricevimento e tutti parteciparono con grande entusiasmo: ci furono musica, danze, i poeti declamarono i loro versi alle dame più belle della Corte e il castello parve splendere come mai era avvenuto prima. Elijah continuava a osservare attentamente le mosse di Klaus, che invece non si divertiva affatto e aveva molestato per tutta la serata con battute maligne e scherni il giovane poeta che aveva osato avvicinarsi troppo a Rebekah. Elijah si augurava che il malcontento del fratello si limitasse a scherzi e battute, ma non distoglieva lo sguardo da lui.

Le cose stavano andando così bene e lui non avrebbe permesso che la solita, morbosa gelosia di Niklaus rovinasse tutto…

Al termine del ricevimento, Elijah e Tristan poterono finalmente ritrovarsi da soli nella stanza da letto del Conte. Elijah sollevò Tristan tra le braccia per deporlo sulle lenzuola. Aveva pregustato quel momento per tutta la sera, ammirandolo così elegante e sereno in mezzo agli ospiti, così a suo agio in quella Corte dove non era più il ragazzo malvagio e crudele che tutti temevano, ma il Conte De Martel, un vero signore, raffinato e colto. Tutti gli intellettuali di Francia volevano visitare la Corte di Marsiglia e molto presto avrebbero iniziato ad arrivare anche dall’estero.

E Tristan, in mezzo a loro, era un vero leader, sembrava un Principe…

Elijah si sdraiò sul letto, sovrastando Tristan che si ritrovò incollato al corpo del suo Sire che lo stringeva, lo accarezzava e lo baciava sempre più appassionatamente. Si sentì travolgere dall’impeto del vampiro Originale e, senza quasi rendersene conto, furono l’uno sopra l’altro ed Elijah cominciò a spogliarsi e a spogliarlo. Il giovane Conte era bloccato e quasi schiacciato da quel corpo forte e muscoloso e poté solo stringersi alle sue spalle mentre Elijah si spingeva dentro di lui, dando sfogo al desiderio che aveva tentato di reprimere per tutta la serata, a causa degli ospiti. Entrambi si persero completamente nel vortice della passione e, finché non furono del tutto soddisfatti, non riuscirono a fermarsi nemmeno per riprendere fiato. Tra una spinta e l’altra Elijah lo baciava a lungo e Tristan smarriva ogni cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, preso com’era dall’intensità del piacere e del desiderio.

Solo alla fine, ansanti e scarmigliati, riuscirono a riacquistare la lucidità sufficiente per parlare di una cosa che Tristan aveva pensato quella sera, guardando gli artisti che corteggiavano Aurora e Rebekah e gli sguardi incendiari che lanciava loro Klaus.

Erano rimasti abbracciati, i corpi nudi a cercarsi e a completarsi sotto le lenzuola, tra carezze e teneri baci, mentre il giovane Conte dava voce alla sua idea.

“Avevo pensato una cosa” disse, con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Elijah. “Non sarebbe meglio rendere questi artisti… immortali come noi?”

“Vuoi dire che vorresti trasformarli?” Elijah smise di baciare Tristan e lo fissò, serio in volto.

“Non deve essere per forza un male, per me non lo è stato, no? E nemmeno per Aurora” ribatté il Conte. “Anzi, se fossero come noi potrebbero rimanere qui, alla Corte di Marsiglia, a creare le loro opere per sempre. Quei due ragazzi, Joscelin il pittore e Leander il poeta, potrebbero sposare le nostre sorelle, per me non sarebbe difficile conferire loro un titolo nobiliare per elevarli al loro rango. E comunque… non sarebbe magnifico che la nostra Corte si espandesse sempre di più e ospitasse artisti e intellettuali non soltanto per il breve tempo delle loro vite, ma per l’eternità? Naturalmente solo i migliori godrebbero di questo onore.”

Elijah rifletté a lungo. Ciò che Tristan diceva non era del tutto assurdo. Lui non aveva mai pensato prima a trasformare altri in vampiri, perché riteneva che questa fosse una maledizione e che loro stessi fossero dei mostri, capaci soltanto di strappare la vita a persone innocenti per nutrirsene. Questo avevano fatto lui e i suoi fratelli fino a poco tempo prima.

Ma la trasformazione di Tristan aveva dimostrato che tutto poteva essere diverso. Tristan era diventato sì un vampiro, ma non un mostro. Anzi, semmai il mostro era quello di prima, il ragazzo sadico che torturava i propri servitori. Il Tristan vampiro era adesso un signore nobile e superiore, che non abusava del proprio potere ma lo usava a vantaggio della sua Corte e della sua famiglia…

Se opportunamente guidati ed educati, anche i giovani artisti più meritevoli avrebbero potuto diventare vampiri elitari e la Corte di Marsiglia sarebbe stata ancora di più un luogo unico di raffinatezza, un centro di cultura internazionale, una luce per illuminare l’Europa intera.

Quei giovani, pensò Elijah con un brivido di piacere, sarebbero diventati la loro  _discendenza_ , la sua e quella di Tristan. Sapeva bene che, in quanto vampiri, nessuno dei due avrebbe mai potuto avere figli… ma trasformando i giovani più dotati e brillanti avrebbero potuto crearsi dei discendenti di cui essere orgogliosi, proprio come lui, adesso, lo era del suo Tristan.

Elijah si voltò di nuovo verso Tristan, ammirò il suo sorriso soddisfatto, gli occhi che brillavano per l’aspettativa.

“Hai ragione, penso che sia una buona idea” concordò, accarezzandogli le guance piene e arrossate. “Sceglieremo i migliori, i più promettenti non solo per la loro arte, ma anche per la loro condotta… ma tu, come me, dovrai prenderti cura di loro nei primi tempi, guidarli, addestrarli, non lasciare che diventino dei mostri come Kol. Dovremo fare in modo che imparino a nutrirsi senza uccidere, senza provarne piacere, solo per la sopravvivenza. Sarà una grande responsabilità per entrambi, se decideremo di fare questa scelta. Sei pronto ad assumertela?”

“Certo” ribatté Tristan, in tono fiero. “Sono pronto e, in ogni caso, non dovrò farlo da solo, no?”

Elijah sorrise con tenerezza.

“Non dovrai fare più niente da solo, mai più. Io non ti lascerò mai solo” promise.

Lo baciò di nuovo, lo strinse forte e lo accarezzò, ritrovando con gioia ed eccitazione il suo sapore e la sua pelle così liscia e delicata. Tristan si abbandonò ai baci sempre più teneri del suo Sire, chiuse gli occhi e, tra le braccia di Elijah, scivolò in un piacevole torpore, mentre le immagini della Corte di Marsiglia, sempre più famosa, potente e ammirata in tutto il continente gli allietavano la mente.

Sapeva che, al fianco di Elijah, avrebbe ottenuto tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. Sapeva che Elijah era la sua felicità, la sua completezza, il suo destino. Sapeva che avrebbero fatto grandi cose insieme e che, più importante di tutto il resto, che sarebbero stati insieme  _sempre e per sempre_.

Mentre Elijah e Tristan si addormentavano, sereni e soddisfatti, allacciati l’uno all’altro, non tutta la Corte gioiva con loro.

L’anziano Duca De Trevalion, un amico di vecchia data del padre di Tristan, non era affatto contento di come la Corte si stava trasformando e della piega che stavano prendendo le cose. Era anzi disgustato dal fatto che qualunque villico in grado di comporre versi sdolcinati o di fare qualche stupido disegno potesse ricevere tanta attenzione e importanza… mentre dei veri nobili di sangue, dalle gloriose ascendenze, come lui e pochi altri, venivano messi da parte, ignorati, umiliati.

“Questa Corte sta diventando un covo di giovani sbruffoni, primo tra tutti il nostro  _Signor Conte_ ” sibilò, rivolto all’amico che era con lui. “La vera nobiltà di sangue è stata dimenticata in favore degli ultimi arrivati… sento la loro puzza di stalla anche da qui!”

“Avete ragione, Duca De Trevalion, ma le cose sono cambiate, ormai, ed è Tristan il nuovo Conte De Martel, è lui a governare la Corte di Marsiglia” ribatté il Barone De Monluc. “Non piace nemmeno a me, ma non possiamo fare niente.”

“Ne siete davvero certo?” insinuò il Duca, con un ghigno malvagio sulle labbra. “Non sarebbe la prima volta che un giovane nobile, senza eredi, ha un incidente…”

De Monluc trasalì.

“Dite sul serio? Vorreste assassinare Tristan De Martel?”

“Chi ha parlato di assassinio? Io mi stavo riferendo a un incidente, durante un torneo, ad esempio, o una battuta di caccia. Queste disgrazie accadono così di frequente” disse De Trevalion. “In caso, potrei contare su di voi? Sul vostro silenzio, sulla vostra connivenza?”

E, nell’oscurità della notte marsigliese, il Duca De Trevalion e il Duca De Monluc ordirono la loro congiura ai danni del giovane Conte De Martel.

**Fine capitolo quinto**

 


	6. Capitolo sesto

**La vie (sesto capitolo)**

La congiura del Duca de Trevalion e del Barone de Monluc, architettata in una notte, ebbe uno svolgimento veloce, una fine tragica e un colpo di scena.

I due nobiluomini non posero tempo in mezzo. Volevano eliminare il Conte De Martel e sua sorella per creare un vuoto di potere alla Corte di Marsiglia, dopo di che sarebbero subentrati come nuovi governanti. Ma per far questo dovevano muoversi in fretta, prima che i cortigiani e il popolo si affezionassero troppo al nuovo sistema di governo. Così, quella stessa notte, si recarono in città e in una locanda dei bassifondi scovarono due loschi figuri che avrebbero fatto la parte dei sicari, diedero loro una manciata di monete d’oro e promisero che avrebbero elargito loro il doppio di tale somma a lavoro ultimato.

I due assassini entrarono alla Corte di Marsiglia sotto gli occhi di tutti, la mattina dopo, vestiti come dei domestici. Tristan, infatti, da quando era salito al potere dava continue feste alle quali partecipavano numerosi artisti, musici e poeti, pertanto necessitava di un sempre maggior numero di servi che si occupassero degli ospiti e portassero in tavola le vivande durante i banchetti.

Nessuno, dunque, notò i due sconosciuti che, al ricevimento di quella sera, si comportarono esattamente come gli altri servitori e non fecero nulla che potesse metterli in evidenza.

Il ricevimento si svolse come tutte le feste per le quali la Corte di Marsiglia stava diventando famosa in tutta la Francia e anche oltre: una cena raffinata e elegante, seguita da una serata di musica, danze, esibizioni di poeti e cantori.

Durante tali ricevimenti, Tristan e Elijah osservavano e ascoltavano attentamente, per comprendere quali, tra i tanti artisti ospitati a Corte, potesse essere degno della trasformazione e di far parte, quindi, di quella cerchia elitaria e superiore di vampiri che il Conte De Martel desiderava.

“Quel poeta potrebbe essere un candidato adatto?” propose Tristan.

“Non lasciarti incantare dalla bellezza dei suoi versi, mio giovane Milord” rispose Elijah. “La sua indole non è delicata quanto le sue poesie. Questa mattina l’ho sorpreso mentre cercava di aggredire una delle serve in dispensa, la picchiava e tentava di abusare di lei.”

“Che essere ripugnante!” replicò indignato il Conte. “Perché non gli hai spezzato il collo, allora?”

“Troppo precipitoso, Tristan” sorrise Elijah, “prima desideravo ascoltare le sue composizioni. Non è strano come da un uomo tanto rozzo e volgare possano scaturire versi così soavi?”

I due amanti ridevano insieme, quindi dedicavano la loro attenzione ad altri possibili candidati, per poi discuterne il valore.

Quando la festa ebbe termine, gli invitati ringraziarono il Conte e la Contessa De Martel per la graziosa ospitalità e si congedarono. Alcuni sarebbero tornati ai loro palazzi e castelli, altri avrebbero pernottato alla Corte di Marsiglia per ripartire la mattina seguente. Artisti, musici e poeti avrebbero alloggiato nelle locande dei villaggi vicini e soltanto i più meritevoli, quelli scelti per la trasformazione, avrebbero goduto del privilegio di rimanere a palazzo.

Il pittore Joscelin aveva trascorso tutta la serata al fianco della sua amata Contessa ed ebbe da Tristan in persona l’ambito onore di scortarla fino alla sua stanza. Tristan ed Elijah si avviarono insieme verso la camera del Conte, scherzando tra loro sull’espressione cupa che Niklaus aveva esibito per tutta la serata e in particolar modo quando il poeta, Leander, aveva declamato la sua ultima composizione in onore di Rebekah.

“Ho veramente temuto che, ad un certo punto, tuo fratello avrebbe aggredito Leander e gli avrebbe spezzato il collo davanti a tutti gli invitati” disse Tristan, con una breve risata.

“Niklaus non è Kol, riesce a tenere a freno i suoi istinti… almeno in pubblico” replicò Elijah. “Tuttavia sarebbe saggio effettuare presto la trasformazione del povero ragazzo, prima che la scarsa pazienza del mio caro fratello si esaurisca!”

Uno dei sicari era in agguato nell’ombra, dietro l’angolo che conduceva alla camera di Tristan. La daga stretta in pugno, era pronto all’azione, ma rimase spiazzato dalla presenza di Elijah: era convinto che avrebbe sorpreso il Conte da solo, davanti alla sua stanza, cosa ci faceva lì quell’uomo? Non poteva comunque esitare e non era la prima volta che affrontava da solo due o più persone. Fulmineo, sbucò dalle tenebre, afferrò Tristan per un braccio e gli affondò più volte la daga nel petto e nello stomaco.

La presenza di Elijah, però, lo aveva obbligato a muoversi con precipitazione e così mancò il cuore del giovane Conte. Non se ne preoccupò più di tanto, pensando che il giovane sarebbe comunque morto dissanguato per i tanti colpi ricevuti. Quando si sentì afferrare dalle braccia possenti di Elijah, immaginò che per lui fosse la fine…

Non poteva certo immaginare ciò che sarebbe accaduto.

Imprigionato nella stretta d’acciaio del vampiro Originale, vide con suo grande orrore Tristan rialzarsi da dov’era caduto, sfilarsi la daga dall’addome e avvicinarsi a grandi passi: pareva che non avesse ricevuto neanche un graffio, nonostante il sangue che lordava le sue vesti. Lo sguardo del giovane Conte era terribile e il sicario, nonostante la sua ben nota fama di assassino, si sentì gelare.

“Hai tentato di uccidermi, stolto!” sibilò, fissandolo con una collera spaventosa. “Ti pentirai amaramente per ciò che hai fatto, stanne certo. Ma prima dimmi, è stata una tua iniziativa o qualcuno ti ha pagato per colpirmi?”

“Io me ne frego di te e della tua famiglia, signorino… anche se, a quanto ho visto, sei un mostro, una creatura soprannaturale, visto che le mie pugnalate non ti hanno ucciso” ribatté sprezzante il sicario. “Ma di certo non avrei rischiato la mia pelle per farti fuori se non fosse stato per un bel gruzzoletto!”

“Allora chi è che ti ha pagato per uccidere il Conte?” rincarò Elijah, intensificando la stretta e scrollando l’uomo.

“E io che accidenti ne so? Quel tizio non mi ha mica detto il suo nome. Comunque era un altro di voi, un aristocratico con la puzza sotto il naso!”

“Una congiura interna, avrei dovuto immaginarlo” disse Tristan, rivolgendosi al suo Sire. “Questa volta non si è trattato di villici in cerca di vendetta, è qualcuno che vuole impadronirsi del potere. E anche se ha fallito con questo incapace, tenterà di nuovo, ne sono sicuro. Dobbiamo dare una punizione esemplare affinché imparino a temerci e nessuno osi più puntarci un’arma contro.”

“Vuoi torturare a morte questo sicario, Tristan? Non servirà a niente e, del resto, lui è qui solo perché qualcun altro, un nobile, lo ha pagato per farlo” come sempre, Elijah cercava di riportare il suo impetuoso amante alla ragione. “Possiamo fare di meglio. Io posso soggiogarlo e indurlo a descriverci l’uomo che lo ha pagato. A quel punto potrò concedere a questo vile una morte rapida, che è più di quanto meriti.”

Tristan s’imbronciò. L’idea di farla pagare cara al mascalzone che aveva osato colpirlo era allettante, ma doveva riconoscere che Elijah aveva ragione, era molto più utile scoprire il mandante.

Sarebbe stato lui, una volta smascherato, a subire una morte atrocissima, come monito per chiunque osasse sfidare il Conte De Martel…

“Va bene” concesse dunque il giovane Conte, “fallo parlare e poi spezzagli il collo.”

Elijah stava per accontentarlo quando, all’improvviso, furono interrotti dall’arrivo del giovane Joscelin, il pittore innamorato di Aurora, affannato e sconvolto.

“Miei signori, miei signori, vi supplico, chiamate le guardie!” esclamò, con voce rotta dall’angoscia.

“Che ti prende? Cos’è accaduto?” lo interrogò subito Tristan, preoccupato.

“Vostra sorella, mio signore… un uomo… ha cercato di ucciderla! Io… io… l’avevo accompagnata fino alla porta della sua stanza e mi stavo accomiatando da lei quando… quell’individuo è sbucato da dietro una tenda e ha tentato di accoltellarla. Per fortuna io ero vicino e… c’era un candelabro, ho colpito quel folle alla testa… ma non so se l’ho ucciso. Vi prego, chiamate le guardie, fatelo gettare nelle segrete. La Contessa…”

A quelle parole Tristan impallidì. Dunque quel nobile non aveva attentato solamente alla sua persona, voleva fare del male anche alla sua adorata sorella… l’avrebbe pagata cara, avrebbe dovuto soffrire pene indicibili fino a vedere la morte come una liberazione.

“Elijah, tu resta qui e fai parlare quel depravato, poi uccidilo” disse, in tono tagliente. “Non c’è bisogno di guardie, ragazzo, verrò io stesso con te e mi occuperò del maledetto che ha attentato alla vita di Aurora!”

“Ma… ma… mio signore, potrebbe essere pericoloso per voi…” obiettò Joscelin, confuso.

“Lo sarà molto di più per quell’assassino” sibilò Tristan, incamminandosi in fretta verso la stanza della sorella, mentre Joscelin lo seguiva, in preda all’ansia.

Quando giunsero davanti alla porta di Aurora, però, davanti agli occhi dei due si presentò uno spettacolo inatteso.

Il sicario giaceva morto con la gola squarciata e senza più una goccia di sangue nelle vene, mentre Aurora sorrideva soddisfatta, con le labbra ancora macchiate di rosso cremisi…

“Quello sciocco credeva di incutermi timore, ma ha scelto male il suo bersaglio” disse, molto compiaciuta di sé, rivolgendosi al fratello.

“Cosa… cosa sta succedendo? Contessa… voi…” Joscelin era completamente allibito.

Tristan non poteva permettere che il ragazzo parlasse troppo. Lo afferrò per le spalle, fissò gli occhi nei suoi e usò tutta la sua potenza per soggiogarlo così come Elijah gli aveva insegnato.

“Tu non hai visto niente. Aurora sta bene e non le è accaduto nulla di male. Tu l’hai accompagnata nella sua stanza e poi sei andato a dormire” disse, scandendo bene ogni parola.

“Io… certo, è ora che mi ritiri nella mia stanza. Vi auguro una felice notte, mia signora, e anche a voi, Conte De Martel” mormorò Joscelin, poi la sua espressione si fece più tranquilla e il suo sguardo parve assonnato. Tristan lo lasciò andare e il giovane pittore si diresse a passi lenti verso le stanze riservate agli ospiti.

“Dovremo liberarci del corpo” commentò il Conte, guardando con disgusto il cadavere del sicario. “Tu stai bene, sorella?”

“Certo, benissimo, è stato molto divertente… anche se non ho capito cosa volesse da me quel volgare individuo” rispose Aurora, in tono leggero.

“E’ stato un attentato” ribatté Tristan, cupo. “Un nobile della Corte di Marsiglia ci vuole morti e ha ingaggiato due assassini per ucciderci. Ovviamente non poteva sapere della nostra nuova natura… anch’io sono stato aggredito pochi minuti fa. Elijah ha catturato l’altro sicario e adesso gli farà dire chi è il vile che lo ha pagato per eliminarci.”

“Una congiura? Proprio come nei libri? Emozionante!” commentò la ragazza. “Fratello mio, adesso sono molto stanca e, dopo questo delizioso spuntino, penso che me ne andrò a riposare.”

“Vai pure, mia cara” le disse Tristan, baciandola lievemente sulla fronte. Era contento che Aurora non fosse rimasta traumatizzata dall’accaduto. Ora tutto ciò che desiderava era scoprire l’identità di chi aveva osato un atto così turpe e punirlo in un modo che nessuno avrebbe dimenticato.

Quando Aurora si fu ritirata nella sua camera ed ebbe chiuso la porta, il giovane Conte ritornò da Elijah, sperando che il suo Sire fosse riuscito a ottenere una descrizione accurata per individuare il colpevole.

Nessuno mai più avrebbe dovuto permettersi di sfidare il Conte e la Contessa De Martel!

**Fine sesto capitolo**


	7. Capitolo settimo e ultimo

**La vie (capitolo settimo e ultimo)**

Tristan tornò da Elijah che, nel frattempo, aveva usato la compulsione per indurre il sicario a ricordare l’uomo che lo aveva pagato per assassinare i De Martel e a descriverlo. Il soggiogamento aveva portato il malvivente a ricordare anche i minimi particolari del suo mandante e Elijah ne era stato molto compiaciuto. Poi, come aveva promesso, gli aveva concesso una morte rapida e indolore spezzandogli il collo.

“Aurora ha eliminato l’altro sicario e sta bene” riferì il giovane Conte. “Questo bifolco ha parlato?”

“Sì, mi ha dato una descrizione piuttosto precisa” rispose il vampiro Originale. Poi riportò quello che il sicario gli aveva detto e che comprendeva non solo il nobile che gli aveva parlato personalmente, ma anche quello che lo aveva accompagnato restando in silenzio.

Tristan ascoltò attentamente e un lampo di rabbia attraversò l’azzurro dei suoi occhi.

“Sono il Duca De Trevalion e il Barone De Monluc” sibilò. “Sono stati loro a organizzare la congiura contro di me e contro mia sorella.”

Il giovane fremeva per l’indignazione e Elijah lesse sul suo volto che, se fosse stato per lui, si sarebbe precipitato immediatamente negli appartamenti privati dei due colpevoli e li avrebbe torturati lentamente fino ad ucciderli. Senza parlare, lo prese per le braccia e lo attirò a sé.

“Lasciami, Elijah” protestò il Conte De Martel, “non permetterò che quei due vili la passino liscia. Anzi, la loro punizione dovrà essere talmente esemplare da scoraggiare chiunque altro dal tentare un’azione così scellerata!”

Elijah lo strinse ancora più forte a sé, le sue braccia ad avvolgerlo e a contenerlo, il suo corpo solido come baluardo tra il ragazzo infuriato e la sua sete di vendetta.

“Su questo concordo con te, Tristan” gli disse a voce bassa, parlandogli all’orecchio. “Dovrai punire coloro che hanno tentato di farti del male e dovrai farlo in modo che tutti ricordino e nessuno osi ripetere una simile vergogna.”

“Se sei d’accordo con me, allora lasciami andare” insisté Tristan, cercando di sfuggire all’abbraccio del suo Sire. “Voglio prenderli subito, voglio che inizino a pagare questa notte stessa!”

L’abbraccio di Elijah si fece ancora più forte e il vampiro Originale sollevò il Conte, cercando di portarlo in camera da letto.

“No, Tristan, non ora e non così” mormorò con le labbra sui suoi capelli. Spinse la porta della stanza del giovane e vi entrò con lui. “Tu non sei questo, sei migliore di così, devi essere migliore di così.”

Elijah portò Tristan sul letto, ve lo depose e si distese su di lui, prendendolo per i polsi e iniziando a baciarlo. Tra un bacio e l’altro continuava a parlargli, a frenare la sua ira, a contenerlo e trattenerlo cercando di farlo ragionare.

“Questa notte non pensare a fare giustizia, non pensare a niente, lascia sbollire la tua collera, questa notte è per noi” gli ripeteva, facendo scivolare via le sue vesti di seta e broccato e liberandosi delle proprie. Soffocò le ulteriori e sempre più deboli proteste di Tristan chiudendogli la bocca con la propria, baciandolo sempre più profondamente e intensamente. Esplorò con passione la sua bocca, felice di godersi il sapore e il tepore di lui, quel gusto così familiare e amato, respirò il suo respiro, facendo aderire di più il suo corpo a quello delicato del Conte. Immerse le mani nei suoi capelli e lo baciò ancora, sulle guance morbide, sulle palpebre, agli angoli della bocca, finché non catturò le sue labbra piene, schiudendole e cercando la lingua di lui con la sua. Continuò a baciarlo profondamente per un tempo infinito, sentendo che avrebbe potuto divorare la sua bocca senza mai stancarsi. Gli divaricò le gambe, accarezzandole, per poi affondare nelle sue carni più intime, seppellendosi con lentezza in lui fino a sentirlo fremere, spinse ancora, ancora e ancora, diventando un’unica essenza con l’amato. Insieme gemettero e ansimarono al ritmo delle onde di piacere che li pervadevano, finché non raggiunsero l’apice. Rimasero stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, teneramente avvinghiati anche dopo l’amore, con Elijah che continuava ad accarezzare i morbidi capelli del suo piccolo Conte, finalmente placato.

“Sai, Tristan, sarei lieto di suggerirti una punizione più che mai esemplare per coloro che hanno congiurato contro di te” disse poi il vampiro Originale, valutando che il suo giovane amante fosse ormai abbastanza calmo da disporsi ad ascoltarlo.

Gli occhi azzurri di Tristan si posarono su di lui con una luce di curiosità e interesse che li faceva risplendere.

“Domani potresti organizzare un banchetto e invitare anche loro” spiegò Elijah, “poi denuncerai il loro crimine davanti a tutta la Corte riunita. Quando la loro vergogna sarà rivelata, tu ti mostrerai misericordioso e risparmierai la loro misera vita… per poi esiliarli per sempre da Marsiglia e da tutti i tuoi territori.”

Sul volto del Conte apparve un’espressione delusa. Era chiaro che si aspettava qualcosa di molto più sanguinoso e violento.

“Tutto qui? Ti sembra una punizione sufficiente per tutto ciò che hanno fatto quegli esseri vili e spregevoli?”

Elijah sorrise e lo baciò.

“Mio caro Conte, non hai ancora compreso, dunque, cosa diventerà la tua Corte nei prossimi anni?” gli disse, malizioso. “Noi trasformeremo gli artisti, i nobili e i cortigiani più meritevoli creando una stirpe di vampiri eletti e questo sarà un luogo di potere e cultura elitario e illuminato, un esempio per l’Europa intera. Essere esclusi da una Corte così raffinata e potente sarà la più memorabile delle punizioni: quei mostri saranno dimenticati mentre  _tu_ sfavillerai in eterno.”

Un sorriso compiaciuto si dipinse sulle labbra di Tristan mentre la luce azzurra dei suoi occhi inondava Elijah.

“ _Noi_  sfavilleremo in eterno, insieme” dichiarò.

Un altro lungo bacio unì i due amanti, che poi si abbandonarono ad un sonno pacifico e ristoratore, allacciati l’uno all’altro.

Il giorno seguente, il banchetto fu organizzato così come aveva suggerito Elijah. Tristan, Aurora e i Mikaelson sedevano a capotavola, con sorrisi trionfanti sul volto. Alla fine del sontuoso pranzo, prima dei brindisi, Tristan si alzò in piedi e prese la parola, in un silenzio carico di aspettativa.

“Miei amati sudditi e amici, siamo oggi qui riuniti per condividere la felicità di trovarci in questa Corte, per festeggiare il fatto che, in pochi mesi, la Corte di Marsiglia si sia trasformata in un luogo di arte, cultura e potere che è l’invidia e il modello per le Corti di tutta Europa” esordì, sorridendo compiaciuto.

Gli invitati proruppero in applausi, grida di giubilo ed esclamazioni di ammirazione per il Conte e la Contessa De Martel.

“Vi ringrazio, le vostre manifestazioni di affetto e stima mi riempiono di soddisfazione” disse Tristan. “Purtroppo, però, devo anche rivelarvi che non tutti mi sono fedeli e che qualcosa di turpe e imperdonabile è avvenuto la notte scorsa.”

Un silenzio gravido di tensione accolse quelle parole.

“Due uomini armati si sono introdotti nel palazzo e hanno tentato di assassinare me e la Contessa mia sorella. Soltanto grazie all’intervento tempestivo dei Baroni Mikaelson siamo sani e salvi” continuò il giovane Conte.

Mormorii di sorpresa e orrore attraversarono la tavolata e gli ospiti iniziarono a guardarsi l’un l’altro per capire chi potesse aver commesso un’azione tanto vergognosa.

“Ancora una volta devo ringraziare i Baroni Mikaelson che sono riusciti a uccidere uno dei sicari e a interrogare l’altro, che ha saputo descrivere le fattezze dei suoi mandanti con incredibile precisione e dovizia di particolari” riprese Tristan, “tanto da permettermi di individuare subito i responsabili.”

La tensione crebbe ulteriormente durante la pausa ad effetto che il Conte scelse di fare proprio in quel momento cruciale.

“I traditori che hanno attentato alla mia vita e a quella di mia sorella sono il Duca de Trevalion e il Barone De Monluc” dichiarò alla fine, scandendo bene i nomi incriminati.

Come per un segnale convenuto, le guardie armate dei De Martel scattarono e afferrarono per le braccia i due uomini, gettandoli a terra ai piedi di Tristan, mentre gli altri convitati li insultavano indignati.

“Mio signore, vi giuro, non ho fatto niente!” gridò il Duca.

“Pietà, mio signore, pietà, io non volevo, sono stato ingannato, imploro il vostro perdono!” supplicò il Barone.

“Vergognatevi, dovete morire!”

“Il Conte De Martel deve fare giustizia!”

“Impiccateli, impiccateli!”

Il sorriso di Tristan era sempre più compiaciuto.

“Nella mia magnanimità vi farò grazia della vita, non i sporcherò le mani con il vostro sangue” disse, e la sua voce gelida risuonò grave nel salone fattosi improvvisamente silenzioso. “Tuttavia non tollererò oltre la vostra presenza nella mia Corte. Da questo momento siete banditi per sempre e, se soltanto oserete rimettere piede nelle mie terre, pagherete con la vita. Portateli via!”

Le guardie trascinarono fuori i due colpevoli che continuavano ad implorare inutilmente, mentre Tristan tornò a sedersi, sempre con un sorriso di trionfo sulle labbra.

Quando tutto fu tornato tranquillo, il Duca De l’Envers si alzò in piedi per omaggiare il suo signore.

“Vi chiedo di unirvi a me per un brindisi, per celebrare i nostri illuminati governanti, il Conte e la Contessa De Martel e i Baroni Mikaelson!” propose.

I convitati applaudirono con entusiasmo, si alzarono in piedi a loro volta e alzarono le coppe di vino per unirsi al brindisi, lodando e elogiando Tristan, Aurora e i Mikaelson.

Elijah prese affettuosamente la mano di Tristan e i due amanti si sorrisero, mentre il cuore del giovane sembrava esplodere per la gioia.

 

_“Tristan, Tristan, svegliati, mi senti? Apri gli occhi, Tristan, te ne prego!”_

_La voce di Elijah riempì le orecchie e la mente del Conte De Martel, mentre le meravigliose immagini della Corte di Marsiglia, del suo trionfo, della sua felicità al fianco dell’uomo che amava si dissolvevano lentamente._

_“No, no, non voglio tornare!” protestò Tristan, in un debole lamento, ma era ormai troppo tardi. Il sogno incantevole era svanito e il giovane Conte ne era stato bruscamente strappato per essere proiettato in una realtà di prigionia e sofferenza nelle segrete di Villa Mikaelson._

_Tutto sembrava finito, Tristan credeva che il suo destino fosse l’oscurità, l’oblio, il dolore…_

_Non poteva ancora sapere che tutti i suoi sogni stavano per realizzarsi, l’uno dopo l’altro, e che il suo presente sarebbe divenuto ancora più felice e appagante di ciò che aveva sognato._

_Elijah, in preda ai rimorsi e ai sensi di colpa, avrebbe fatto in modo che fosse così._

**FINE**


End file.
